Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electrical contact and, more particularly, to a contact area having a geometry to provide an enlarged area.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,524,209, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses an electrical connector having signal and ground contacts. The ground contacts and signal contacts have different widths at their male termination ends to removably mate with a mating electrical connector. The smaller width provided at the male termination end of the signal contacts is provided by reducing, in the forming die, the thickness of the signal blades. The signal contacts are initially provided in the same lead frame as the ground contacts. Material reduction in a die is not tooling friendly, and the material costs are higher than using one consistent thickness. It is also not desired to redesign the mating connector to accommodate changes to contact thickness.